Lok Lambert
Summary Lok Lambert is the son of the legendary Seeker, Eathon Lambert, and Sandra Lambert. Driven by the mysterious disappearance of his father, Lok joined the Huntik Foundation, soon rising to become one of their best Seekers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-A with magic. 9-A to 8-B with summons | 9-C. 8-B with magic. 9-A to 8-B with summons Name: Lok Lambert Origin: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely 15-16 Classification: Seeker, Member of the Huntik Foundation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Cloth Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Resistance to curses and Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Regularly fights on par with Suits). Small Building level with magic (Comparable to Suits and defeated Mindrone). Small Building level to City Block level+ with summons (Can summon weak Titans like Hoplite, and stronger Titans such as Lindorm) | Street level. City Block level+ (Caught Rassimov's magic-enhanced punch and overpowered Rassimov's magic attack). Small Building level to City Block level+ with summons Speed: Subsonic+ (Can keep up with Suits and can dodge attacks from Redcap) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Small Building Class. Small Building Class to City Block Class+ with summons | Street Class. City Block Class+. Small Building Class to City Block Class+ with summons Durability: Street level. Small Building level. Small Building level to City Block level+ with summons | Street level. City Block level+. Small Building level to City Block level+ with summons Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Arawn the Hunter, Baselaird, Dendras, Ghostfog, Hoplite, Ironsquire, Kipperin, Lindorm, Medusa, Pendragon, Quetzalcoatl, Raijin the Thunderbolt, Springer, Stone Sage, Triton Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armorbrand:' Armorbrand is a spell that erects a barrier to protect the caster from incoming attacks. *'Augerfrost:' Augerfrost is a spell that creates a sphere of blue energy that can be fired at the target. *'Auraforce:' Auraforce is a spell that sends out a large burst of energy. *'Blasteater:' Blasteater is a spell that forms a mouth that will consume projectile spells therefore protecting the caster. *'Boltflare:' Boltflare is a spell that creates a sphere of fire that can be used to harm its targets or light up dark areas. *'Breakspell:' Breakspell is a spell that allows the caster to nullify enchantments, spells, and illusions. Breakspell can also be used to reflect the attack back at its original caster. *'Bristlevine:' Bristlevine is a spell that grows vines from the ground. *'Bubblelift:' Bubblelift is a spell that forms a bubble around an object and allows the caster to lift it. *'Chillskin:' Chillskin is a spell that creates a barrier of ice around the caster. *'Darkfog:' Darkfog is a spell that projects a dark green fog from the caster's hands. *'Doublespell:' Doublespell is a spell that allows the caster to use two spells at once. *'Dragonfist:' Dragonfist is a spell that enhances the caster's physical strength. *'Everfight:' Everfight is a spell that heals the caster. *'Farslip:' Farslip is a spell that unlocks doors, activates traps, and breaks locks. *'Featherdrop:' Featherdrop is a spell that slows down falling objects and people. *'Fireswarm:' Fireswarm is a spell that creates a stream of dark embers to harm its target. *'Headcage:' Headcage is a spell that protects the caster from mind manipulation and powerful curses. *'Honorguard:' Honorguard is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Hyperstride:' Hyperstride is a spell that increases the speed and agility of the caster. *'Lightcoat:' Lightcoat is a spell that forms a barrier around its caster. *'Mindsight:' Mindsight is a spell that allows the caster to see in their targets mind and forsee their actions and attacks. *'Nimblefire:' Nimblefire is a spell that allows the caster to move at super speeds. *'Overshield:' Overshield is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Powerstride:' Powerstride is a spell that allows the caster to jump higher than normal. *'Raypulse:' Raypulse is a spell that shoots a bolt of electricity out the caster's hand. *'Riptide:' Riptide is a spell that allows the caster to shoot out a jet of water. *'Ropetrick:' Ropetrick is a spell that allows the caster to manipulate and control pieces of rope. *'Shadowspeed:' Shadowspeed similarly to Hyperstride, is a spell that allows the caster to move at extreme speeds. *'Stoneblade:' Stoneblade is a spell that erects a sharp pillar of stone from the earth. *'Targetfind:' Targetfind is a spell that causes projectiles to seek their targets. *'Thundercut:' Thundercut is a spell that charges the caster's hand with electricity. *'Touchram:' Touchram is a spell that projects a blast of concussive energy. *'Windrush:' Windrush is a spell that produces a powerful current of wind from the caster's hand. Key: BoS | Full Potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8